The Devil You Know
by sexysiren1981
Summary: * Complete* AU Smallville. Lex wants Lana and he always gets what he wants. A tale of lust, passion and a lot of temptation. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville Fanfiction: **The Devil You Know.

**Pairing**: Lex and Lana.

**Disclaimer**: none if these characters belong to me.

**A/N;** It's no secret, I adore Lex and Lana. They were the reason I first wrote fanfiction and they are still my favorite couple -ever! Please review this three-shot of mine and let me know what you think. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this. If there is anything anyone else would like to see added to this story, feel free to PM me and make suggestions. I'm very busy writing but I will always make an exception for Lex ;)

**Chapter one**.

I knew that I shouldnt want her, I mean fuck, she was sixteen to my twenty-four. But every move of her lovely body screamed at me to take her and bend her to my rather twisted will.

She wants me, she is curious but she regards me rather like the serpent in the garden of eden, best observed from afar. Just yesterday I had recited poetry to her, a strange urge had overcome me without warning and I had done what I shouldnt have done; I had thrown down a gauntlet of sorts. She had stared at me in shock, her moistly parted lips emmiting rather fitful breaths as her frighted and aroused eyes locked with mine in an inescapable hold. I wanted her so badly my body clamoured for the feel of her smooth petal skin against mine. I was so much more experienced than her, I had begun having women throwing themselves at at the tender age of fifteen, the type always the same. Rich beautiful, sophisticated and eager to test my youthful poweress.

I knew my shit.

Women were easy to read once you knew how their minds and bodies functioned.

Lana was no exception, even though her beauty was. She was subliminally lovely to look at. To be honest I could stare at her for hours quite happily, if such a thing would not have given me away. I shook my head at my own foolishness as I swirled the superlative brandy around the large crystal tubular appreciatively. I sat alone in my study, in the castle I now called home and wondered if I was going to be able to bide my time until she was older. I was nothing if not cautious. Empires were not built on haste, I remind myself, a frown creasing my forehead as I realised how much like my father I sounded.

I had the urge to see her before I retired for the night, irrational as it was, I indulged it. Swallowing the last of my sixth brandy in one gulp I reached for my keys. I took a moment to shrug into my coat before leaving the mansion.

The drive to Smallville didn't clear my head as I had hoped. In fact the clear, cold night air only seemed to infuse me with more careless determination. It was late I realised now, after eleven. The Talon would be shut by now, she would be gone.

I realised that my trip was most likely in vain.

But then I saw a dim light flowing through the windows upstairs and knew that Lana must have stayed on to tidy the apartment which she wanted to do 'something' with. A small smirk flitted across my lips as I stepped out of the proche I drove and made my way towards the silent coffee house. I was tempting the devil, but somehow I didn't care tonight, being alone with Lana was dangerous for her. But right now I didn't care about all the reasons why I shouldn't let her see the real me, I didn't care about my best friend's regard for her; I just didn't care.

It was strangely liberating to just forget all the constraints I placed upon myself on a daily basis.

I used my key and quietly made my way up the darkened stair case towards the sound of shuffling and moving furniture. I stopped breifly in the doorway admiring the view with the deep concentration it deserved.

Lana was bent over at the waist, dragging a easy chair towards the windows. Sweat dotted her brow and stuck tendrils of delicate dark hair against her beautiful pale skin. The jeans she wore highlighted the curve of her ass and the tiny dark blue cami top barely covered her small breasts as they threatened to spill out of her push up bra.

'Well, well, I think I should give you a pay raise.' I joked to break the silence and alert her to my presence.

Lana jumped and whirled around to face me, slight flush of colour on those perfectly curved cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with excitement at the sight of me, which she quickly hid behind a shy smile.

'Hey.' She said, turning away to hide the flush if colour rising in her cheeks at my close scrutiny. I am all about disconcerting others, my direct and unwavering stare has often made women with twice her life experience drop on to the floor in a dead faint. But I am a stalker tonight and I am more deadly than usual and she is my prey... my young, innocent and completely untouched prey.

As always my stance and expression are deceptively calm as I gaze at the beauty that is Lana Lang. My eyes must be as cool as ever and yet there is so much suppressed passion and lust in me tonight I feel as though she must see it. Or sense it at the very least.

Maybe she does.

I walk into the room more fully my long dark coat floating around me. I jingle the car keys in my fingers as I approach her slight and yet deliciously curved figure. She jumps slightly because she realises how close I actually am.

'So? Do you need a raise Lana?' I ask my voice still smooth and calm although deeper and tinged with a dangerous edge. She turns to face me then, her wide hazel eyes, of which I have studied each golden fleck and green undertone, are fixed onto mine with a scared expression I find pleasing.

'You don't pay me, Lex, we're partners, remember?' She reminds me softly. 'Besides, this was my idea. Someone needs to empty this place out. It will make a pretty decent apartment when I'm done.'

I stop directly in front of her and smile as she steps back slightly. 'That's true. So what can I do for you?' I ask as my intense gaze washes over her delicate features hungrily. 'You know, to show my application for the amazing partner I have.'

A small nervous laugh escapes her as she places her small hands on to her hips, looking for something to occupy her. 'Um, no there isn't anything you can do for me, Lex, you have helped me so much already. By the way, what brings you by so late?'

'I was driving by and saw the light on.' I lie easily. 'I was wondering what you were doing here this late.'

Her eyes flit to mine and then drop as she bends to retrieve a broken peace of wood lying in front of her. I smirk at the top of her head, amused by her ploy to avoid looking at me. She is a scared little girl and I have to admit, even if it is just to myself, that I love overwhelming her and making her uneasy. I know that the only reason she feels so unsettled around me is that she wants me as much as I want her, the only problem is that she is so young and inexperienced, she doesn't realise it herself. She moves away from me towards the windows that looks down on the deserted street below, pushing a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes as she stares through the dirty glass. I slowly walk towards her, my arousal a painful thing. Outwardly I am all calm and cool control, inwardly I am anything but. My fingers itch to wrap themselves into those shining dark strands anchored on top of her head, I want to pull until she gasps in desire and shock. I want to tilt that beautifully shaped head back as far as it will go and devour her supple, full lips beneath mine. I want to taste every inch of that tight little body, even the places she will not want me to. I want to take her in every way possible; I want to destroy her innocence as much as I like that it exists.

I want to turn Lana Lang into my very own creation.

Mine.

I play with the keys still grasped between my hungry fingers, it's a means to distract myself from the wicked and dirty things I want to do to the siren in front of me.

She shivers slightly as she hears my approach. I don't stop this time a polite few steps behind her, as I normally would. Instead I dont stop until my coat brushes her denim clad ass. She glances over her shoulder at me, uncertainty in every line of her body. 'Lex, what are you doing?' She asks, voice breathless and tantalising, I wish to hear it moaning my name right before she screams it.

'What's wrong? You don't seem like your self tonight.' She asks turning to face me, her bravery far exceeding her usually clever mind.

I stare down at her, I let my eyes wash over every curve and line of that sublimely beautiful face before as low smile spreads across my mouth just as I arch my brow in amusement.

'I feel more like myself than usual, Lana.' I say playfully. 'It seems to me that a certain verse I quoted you earlier today made my mood unusually light. It made me realise a few things as well.'

She is breathing harder now as her hesitant eyes lock with mine. She is shy but can't look away.

I cock my head slightly as I pretend to consider the words; 'I can only seem to remember the last few words...'lest you ravish me.'' I state and watch in delighted silence as she face floods with colour. It's so pretty against her dark hair. A smudge of dirt is on her chin. I reach out lazily and wipe at it with my finger, the feel of her skin is so soft and smooth I feel the rampant desire I feel grow to monstrous proportions.

'Such a tempting end don't you agree?' I ask still holding her chin, tilting it slightly upwards. ' I was telling you the truth when I told you that poetry is all about seduction.' I rub my thumb across that satiny skin. Her wide eyes grow heavy and languorous as she eyes me in a bewildered fashion. I know she doesn't realise that I have moved even closer, the thin material of her top now touching my coat.

'What do you think, Lana?' I ask softly, my thumb rubbing the very edge of her bottom lip now.

The alcohol in my system seems to cause me to throw caution to the wind. I am far from drunk, just pleasantly relaxed. I don't give a fuck about Clarks prior claim on this tasty morsel at this moment. I want her and I am considering taking her right now.

Her tongue seems tied as she gazes at me. I sweep my free fingers down the side of her neck and watch as goose bumps explode across her skin. Her nipples peak against her top and I drop my eyes to examine them more closely, my actions deliberately visible.

'Lex what are we doing..?' Lana asks her voice trembling as she sways towards me.

'We are doing what we should have done a long time ago, Lana.' I breath as I lean forwards my face an inch from hers.

'Can I touch you, Lana? ' I ask her. 'Do you _want_ me to touch you? '

Her eyes fly wide at those words, frantically meeting mine. 'We can't, Lex. What about Clark?'

I suddenly grip her face none too gently lifting it forcefully to mine, gauging her reaction to a bit of harshness. Her breaths accelerate and she sways into me again, this time more fully. Her soft curves landing against my body. She isn't scared at all, I realise, she is turned on.

I dig my fingers into her skin slightly as I pull her closer. I seal my mouth to hers and kiss her for the first time. Her lips taste like vanilla and lust. I want to have her so badly it makes my erection pulse with need. She kisses me back her lips moving uncertainly against mine. Her mouth is painfully inexperienced and I fucking love it, it pleases me that no one has touched her like this. Especially not Clark.

My hands frame her delicate face lifting it further still, while holding in place at the same time. My fingers want to touch her hair, that shining mass of dark hair that makes her the beautifully sensual creature she is. I slide my hands back into the captive mass atop her head. I hear a small whimper escape her lips as I push my tongue into her mouth for the first time. It tastes and explores the velvet soft confines of her mouth with knee weakening thoroughness. Her small hands grip at my shirt front and she sways again, so I back her up against the windowsill. Her soft thighs part slightly against mine as I press into her.

Our kisses grow frantic as desire explodes through us both. Her inexperience disappearing under the need she feels now. She seems to forget everything except that she wants me. I am losing my control and that has never happened before. Her mind is clouded by desire and I want her to consciously realise that she wants me so I begin to plot a course of action. I want to see firstly how far she will let me go before freezing. I pull her hair slightly and the sound she makes goes straight to my cock. It's is whimpering desire and dangerous passion all rolled into one. I thrust my hardness against her stomach slightly and she returns the pressure. I send one of my hands downward until it touches the edge of her thin top before reaching underneath to encounter satiny skin. Her lips falter beneath mine and her eyes flutter open to regard me with a confused unfocused passion. I pull back and regard her with pleasure. She is so lovely to watch.

I lock our gazes as I continue to explore the skin beneath her top. Her cheeks flush more in sheer embarrassment at my bold caress.

'Do you want me to stop, Lana? ' I ask my voice deep with suppressed desire.

She seems to think it over before she shakes her head softly. 'I want you to touch me.' She replies her voice breathless and soft as well as surprisingly determined.

My fingers close over a small breast and her eye lids flutter and threaten to close. I smirk and demand; 'Look at me.' She does.

My hungry fingers tweak the stiffened peak and then tug more firmly. Her slender hips thrust against me and even more colour floods her face as she realises that she is rubbing herself against me without conscious thought. 'So beautiful.' I croon into her ear as I lean in to inhale her vanilla scent. 'I want you, Lana. ' I say suddenly tired of the pretense. I want her to know exactly how I feel.

Her eyes open and she regards me with careful concentration as her luscious lips part in desire, small pants falling out. 'How long?' She whispers at last.

I press my lips to hers hard and demanding and I'm pleased by her reaction. She is already becoming more practiced and submitting to my passion. Fuck I want her so much it is a knawing ache inside my deceptively calm exterior.

'Since the first day.' I reply, deciding to be honest, a first for me.

Her small hands slide up my chest, Fingering the fine cotton material before tangling themselves in my collar tightly. She pulls herself closer and I am surprised at her reaction. Her eyes are still limpid and filled with swirling desire. 'Why didn't you tell me, Lex?' She asks her eyes fixed onto mine, her breaths still raggered.

'I am too old for you.' I say fingering her lips again, as well as her nipple. Her eyes slide shut for a moment before opening again her voice quivering as she answers. 'You should have asked me what I thought.'

I smirk at her as I squeeze her nipple between supple fingers. 'I know you like Clark.' I say as I feel a surge of wicked desire flit through my body.

She shakes her head slightly as a whimper leaves her mouth, the sound as well as the moist air tickles my finger and I almost allow myself to shudder in delight. 'If I had been given a choice, you might have been surprised at the answer.' She replies simply.

I gaze at her and I know my eyes are as cold and as impregnable as usual. 'if I tell you now that I want you, age be damned, what would you say?' I enquire, the tone of my voice at total odds with what my hands were doing to her body.

For the first time a small, sexy as hell smile spreads her generous mouth into beautific perfection. 'I say yes.' She replies almost at once.

'What will we tell everyone else?' I ask quietly. Sarcastically.

'We will tell them that I am seventeen in a week and it's no one's damned business whom I date.'

I can't help it, my smirk becomes a grin at that casual definition of our future relationship. 'Date?' I ask. 'Are you asking me out, Miss Lang? ' I joke just as I cup both her breasts and push them together with both hands, admiring her small but delicious cleavage from above.

Her hands slide as smoothly as satin around my neck before exploring my scalp with curious abandon. 'That is the other thing we will be telling them; that we are going out on a date tomorrow night.' She smiles, slow and sexy up at me and I realise that maybe I under estimated her.

I lean in and press empassioned lips to hers, tracing those plump lips with my tongue.

'I think I know just the place for our first date.' I say as soon as I lift my lips.

Lana clings to me holding my face close to hers as she gazes at me enraptured. 'Where?' She asks.

'You will see.' I say as I gentle release her and step away. 'Be ready by seven and dress up.' I throw over my shoulder as I leave. Lana stands where I left her bemused and flushed with colour.

'Lex?' She asks hesitantly. I turn and raise a single eye brow a grin on my lips.

'Did that really just happen?' She asked raising a hand to touch her lips disbelievingly.

I sigh, exaggerating it deliberately. 'Oh yes it did and that is only the beginning. See you soon.' I say as I leave her sight and make my way down the Talon stairs.

I felt extremely satisfied.

A/N: I can write about their date...If anyone wants me to? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter warnings/Author note;** Detailed sex and language. Be warned! If wicked Lex offends you don't read this fic. ..If you don't like Lana. ..don't read this fic. Because I love them both! Otherwise...enjoy! I am taking a short break from the Twilight fandom to write this Smallville fic for my readers who still love Lex and Lana. This is for the three people who reviewed the last chapter. Somehow those three reviews meant the world to me over the far more prolific reviews I may get for other stories. Or maybe I am just a sucker for Lex. *shrugs* Un beta'd. .sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. My spell checker does strange things sometimes. I will get back to beta this when I can. It is nearly 6k words so it's long...enjoy I Hope!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. I make no money from my fanfiction writing. I do it for pleasure and for genuine feedback on my writing skills.

Chapter two.

I saunter through the Talon doors at precisely five minutes to seven the following night. It is busy, the usual flock of evening customers filling the faux Egyptian decor interior with lively noise and a steady hum of underlying conversation. The usual small silence and quick glances that always follow my entrance in this small cow town is predictable and boring to me. I am only here for one reason and I don't see her.

We haven't told anyone yet, about our date. But when I see who is here a small evil smirk flits across my face. Clark and Chloe sit beside the coffee bar deep in their usual friendly banter, no doubt. I walk over to them and watch as Clark grins at me with what appears to be genuine friendship. I pat him on the shoulder as I am usually want to do. Chloe smiles at me in greeting her fresh, pretty face no match for my latent date. No one is to me.

'What brings you here tonight, Lex?' Clark asks innocently. It is beyond his realm of understanding that Lana could date anyone else. I smirk at my inner pleasure at the scene I am about to create.

I glance up as my eyes catch sight of a swirl of red, it captures my attention fully as I watch a vision of wanton loveliness decent the stairs from the apartment above.

Clark and Chloe follow my gaze and are also struck speechless. I lock eyes with the youthful beauty above me and I incline my head slightly in greeting. She smiles, a wide happy smile filled with genuine glee and I realise that she is a very rare creature in more ways than one. She is not about artifice. Everything about Lana Lang is a rare and beautiful thing.

She stares at me as if hypnotised and I smirk, fuck I want her. Every sweet inch. She is dressed to kill. A red dress, strappy, slinky with a flowing skirt, high heels grace her dainty feet, black and sleek they are far from innocent. I imagine her naked except for those shoes and grin suddenly as I feel my pulse leap and my cock harden.

She is all glamour and beautiful grace. Her long dark hair hangs free in waves and ringlets, I feel my fingers itch to wrap them selves in those tempting strands. Her face is unparalleled, skin dewy and lips glistening subtlety. Her hazel eyes are nervous as well as eager, they need no added adornment.

I cannot wait for the next scene in our joint play.

Lana walks towards us and I see her swallow her nerves down before she smiles widely for our friends.

'Hey.' She says playing with the small beaded clutch she carries in her hand.

'Wow.' Chloe says, never at a loss for words.'You look stunning, Lana. What's the occasion? '

'Yeah... I was about to say the exact same thing.' Clark says puzzled. 'Is tonight something special?'

Lana looks at me and we smile simultaneously.

Clark eyes me warily now as he senses something afoot.

Chloe's eyes narrow slightly as she observes us, she is not a reporter for nothing. I suppress a wide smile that would be a dead give away and arch a single brow at the lovely siren across from me.

Lana breaths in, looks down and then back up at me. Our eyes lock and she smiles again. I sense excitement in her tonight and a naughtiness I was almost unaware that she possessed.

'I am going out.' Lana announces, a hesitation and then: 'With Lex.' She finishes with gusto.

Lifting my hand I ask for her hand silently and feel a surge of lustful electricity between our skin's as she gives me her hand that playful smile still on her lips.

'What?' Clark asks stupidly as Chloe's mouth drops open in an unbecoming manner.

'You and Lex?' Chloe says her eyes flickering between us repeatedly. I smirk at her and tighten my hold on my siren slightly.

A sarcastic edge creeps into my voice as I tilt my head to the side jokingly. 'Thanks for the insulting lack of belief, Chloe. ' I say.

Clark looks like a fish out of water as his mouth opens and closes again and again. I see jealousy on his face and I find I like it. He really is my friend, he is just not as important as what could be between myself and Lana.

'But you are sixteen Lana, Lex is way too old for you. What will Nell say?' Chloe says her voice concerned with small underlying jealousy, I arch my brow at her and wait for Lana's reply.

'I am seventeen in two days Chloe and as I am sure you know, Nell has a lot to do with the Luthor's, I doubt she will stop me seeing Lex.' She says firmly as she slides her tiny fingers across my coat sleeve, wrapping her arm around mine. I can feel her beautiful heat against me and I feel my body respond accordingly.

Oh fuck I wanted this this little girl so much my body clamours for the sweet oblivion of her tight warmth. Outwardly I am calm, sardonic and slightly condescending. Clark begins to seeth inwardly and I can sense it. Again it pleases me, I had no idea before now that I had such a petty streak.

It must be Lana. I had always wanted her and now I was getting her. Success was sweet and doubly delicious due to Clark's inability to keep her or stop lying to her. If he couldnt keep her, how the fuck was that my fault? I had warned him not to wait too long to make his move. I had been serious, warning him not to wIt too long. What i had left out was that there were other far more experienced men who would be more than happy and willing to step up to the plate in his rather sloppy wake.

'Let's get going, Lana.' I say smoothly, a total lack of expression on my face freezing any further comments on both of our friends faces. 'Or you will miss your surprise.'

I see Clark grit his teeth in jealousy and frustration as he asks; 'Where are you going?'

I grin now, I cannot help it, but I know my eyes are glacial. 'I cannot tell you right now as it is a surprise for my date. But I can tell you that it requires a Luthorcorp jet.' I say deliberately rubbing in the fact that I have endless resources and a inexhaustible source of finance. It works just as I know it will, I see a muscle jump in his jaw as his eyes become steely and unfriendly.

'Lucky you,' Chloe says smiling somewhat happily now as she embraces Lana and whispers in her ear so low she thinks I cannot hear her. Fortunately, my hearing is freakishly good.

'Be careful, he is dangerous.' She whispers into Lana's shell like ear before kissing her cheek softly.

I turn and leave the talon, my date in tow, my steps slow and unhurried as I throw over my shoulder. 'You two enjoy your evening.'

'You too.' Clark throws at us his mind elsewhere as I reply with lightning fast precision. 'Oh we will.'

Lana glances up at me and I lower my head intimately towards her as I inhale the delicious vanilla scent that seems to follow her wherever she goes. I want to lick it off of her skin, every fucking inch of her.

Dangerous? Chloe has never been so fucking right. But I would never hurt Lana, I will give her a fucking excellent education however. Lana Lang will never be the same again after our date tonight. I sense she is excited and it adds to my lustful thoughts. There has always been a tension between us as friends and business partners, it is attraction and lust combined. Although I doubt she knows it.

Once we are out side I usher her into my waiting limousine. Her startled eyes sparkle as she spots the luxury car. 'A limo, Lex?' She asks laughing prettily.

A small grin touches my lips as I help her into the dark, plush interior. It has a sliding partition between us and the driver and I eye it with careful thought as I slide in behind her lithe figure. My lust spikes as I think about sliding that partition up and kissing her lips again.

The car purrs forward and we barely notice as our eyes meet and hold. Lana flushes, her cheeks turning a delicate pink as she shyly lowers her gaze to examine the mini bar and stereo in front of us. I find I fucking love her shyness. It makes what I will do to her later that much sweeter. I find I am bored with experience and artificially beautiful women.

There is nothing artifical about the beauty beside me. She is all youthful freshness and honest reactions.

I silently reach forward and get two champagne flutes, popping the cork, I expertly fill them both half way and hand one to her. 'A little won't hurt.' I say a teasing expression filling my face as I fix my eyes onto her wide ones.

I want to eat her.

I feel a little like a fox about to raid a hen house and excitement grips me again, none to gently. My cock twitches as I let my eyes trail across her small beautifully shaped breasts and down onto her demurely crossed ankles. Those shoes are so... sexy.

'Where did you get the dress and shoes, Lana?' I ask casually. As always my calm voice belies a deep and repressed passion.

She smiles at me and admits. ' I raided Nell's closet.'

I take a sip of the bubbly golden liquid and deadpan: 'Remind me to thank Nell for buying that particular dress and shoes one day.'

Lana blushes hard at the compliment and at the message I mean her to hear.

I wanted her to think that I meant we will be together for a good long while. Little does she know I want to keep her permanently.

I watch as she sips the champagne and wrinkles her small nose becomingly before laughing.

'Have you had champagne before?' I ask as I lean back against the plush seat and observe her closely. She shakes her head sending a delicious spill of dark hair tumbling across her cheeks and shoulders. 'No, never.' She says her wides eyes flicking to mine and then away as she trys and fails to hold my intense stare. I love making her uncomfortable. It's a balm to my wicked desire.

'Well Lana, here is to all the things you haven't had before, which I can give you.' I say suggestively a lazy smirk on my face as I see her nipples harden against the thin fabric of her bodice.

Fuck me, she is so responsive. I let my eyes drop deliberately to her now erratically moving breasts and then my eyes drift back upwards and meet her now serious face which is all wide darkened eyes and parted lips.

She wants me to kiss her I can see it.

I don't.

I want the tension between us to explode. It will soon, the pressure is ticking way, way up high already and we have only been on this date for twenty minutes.

The limousine stops softly and the driver steps out to open the door for us. I nod in thanks as I reach into the interior and help a shaky Lana out. Her slender fingers cling to mine.

We are at the airport and my jet is fueld and ready, waiting for us. Lana stares up at the luxury aircraft and then eyes me in wonder.

I draw her arm through mine as before. We walk towards the jet and mount the stairs. The pilot greets us at the top and asks us to take our seats because take off is imminent and I nod in agreement as we go to the tastefully appointed lounge. I gesture for her to sit, she does, eyeing the splendour within with a small smile.

As the jet takes off we relax and undo our seat belts.

I pour more champagne and pass her a glass, she unthinkingly takes it and sips at it as she gazes out of the windows to the dark clouds below. I hide a smile as she turns to me and asks a rational question.

'Are we leaving the country? ' Lana asks.

I nod and take another sip of the bubbly liquid.

'How? I didn't bring my passport.' She says bewildered.

I grin and fix my eyes onto her beautiful hazel eyes quirking a brow at her playfully. 'Don't worry. It is taken care of, Lana. Just sit back and enjoy the evening, leave your self in my very capable hands.' I joke even as a surge of desire floods my body. I draw in a calming breath and flick my eyes over her lovely form once again. I want to see her naked and writhing on my sheets. Cream satin would go beautifully with that creamy skin and dark brown hair I decide.

Lana seems incapable of looking away as her breaths speed up and she licks at suddenly dry lips. My eyes follow the movement and then raise to hers.

The air is filled with electricity. It flickers across our skins and begs for us to touch for it to explode. I casually place my champagne on the table and rise to my feet. I see her eyes widen and flit across my face and body hungrily.

I am belied casual elegance tonight. A black silk shirt and black slacks my outfit. I know I look good. Lana thinks so too, I can tell by her erratic breathing and lustful eyes.

I walk to her chair and reach both of my hands out to her, palm up. She hesitates only a second before placing her delicate hands in mine. We both gasp as the electricity infuses us with its surging energy. I pull her gently up and towards me.

She lands against my chest and entwines our fingers and I pull her into a burning kiss.

Our lips touch at first chastely until I slowly slide my tongue between the soft supple lips against mine. She whimpers as I surge forwards thrusting myself into the velvet soft recesses of her mouth. Her fingers grip mine tightly as she tries to copy my movements. I deepen the kiss, pulling her flush against my body.

My cock nudges her stomach and I feel her arch unthinkingly into the hardness. Good girl, I think as I stroke her tongue with mine. She cries out, a muffled sound into my mouth as I suck on her tongue bringing it into my own mouth. Her breasts touch my chest and I groan now.

So fucking hot.

Soon her tongue is moving in my mouth and I thrust my hips against her slowly. I raise my hands and release hers before sliding them into her hair on either side of her face, anchoring her in place as I plunder her mouth wickedly. Her hips begin to move against my leg as I thrust it between hers slightly. All concious thought has vanished under my expertise. She is mindless warmth and lustful passion.

I wonder idly if she has ever seen a cock before and I feel myself harden still further at the thought of her on her knees before me, her full lips wrapped around my cock. All innocent, wanton curls and pouty lips, damn.

I start to pull back from her. Now is not the time, I decide, to take things further. Her gaze in bemused as she opens her eyes to look at me.

'We are about to land, Lana.' I say as I stroke her lower lip with my hungry finger dipping slightly into the wetness between those luscious lips. A quaking begins in her limbs and her eye lids flutter closed for a moment before reopening and fixing onto mine.

She nods at last and steps back from my body. Her eyes widen as she takes in the tented fabric of my trousers. I grin at her and stroke her hair back from her now flushed face. 'Do you want to touch it?' I ask casually, as if I am offering something far more innocent than my aching hard cock for her to touch. I take her right hand and place it on the hardness that is my erection. Her face becomes focused and curiosity rules as she squeezes experimentally before sliding her hand back and forth with an inborn knowledge that all women possess. I stifle a groan, eyeing her face with slitted glittering eyes. I feel all predator now and she is my prey. She is lucky we are about to land. The pilots voice sounds over the intercom, saying that we must buckle our seat belts. Lana raises startled eyes to mine as she remembers where we are and that she was stroking my cock. Embarrassment floods her and she hurriedly turns away to sit down.

I sit too, 'Lana, don't be embarrassed about what just happened between us, it's natural and a normal conclusion to how we feel about each other.' I say matter of factly my voice as smooth and decadent as dark chocolate.

She meets my eyes rather hesitantly before smiling shyly. 'Im just a bit inexperienced with all of this. Clark and I never...and neither did Whitney. ..' she trails off embarrassed.

I smirk and say. 'I know.'

The jet lands smoothly and the stairs are lowered. We are on a small tarmac in what seems to be a jungle. Lana looks around in a bewildered fashion. 'Where are we?' she laughs nervously.

'My private piece of paradise.' I reply cryptically as we begin to walk. 'After my time alone on that island, I hated the sound of the ocean. Now its calms me like nothing else. You are the first person I have brought here.'

We walk along a boardwalk running along the shimmering white sand and follow it through a dense part of the jungle, a green wall seems to close in behind us giving us perfect privacy. The sound of insects and the crashing of waves up ahead fills our ears. Lana's high heels thud softly against the wooden walk way. Her hand finds mine and slowly wraps around my fingers, I return the caress and squeeze her slender fingers tightly.

Suddenly the jungle parts and ahead is a gazebo, temple style, it is all marble old world charm and fluffy pillows to sit upon. It had an unfettered view of the ocean and the white beach below. A soft breeze blows the billowing silk curtains that float around the open sides. Lana gasps and freezes beside me before a huge smile of delight breaks on to her lovely face. I feel my insides contact at the beauty beside me.

I place a hand on her lower back and guide her into the small palace. We sit opposite each other and our eyes meet. Her innocent gaze filled with a small bit if fear and a lot of desire

'This is so beautiful Lex.' She breaths as her eyes drink in the loveliness around us, tucking her legs under her elegantly. The sun has disappeared and the night sky is pock marked with twinkling stars and a huge silver moon. It's light is so bright, that I don't light the lanterns which hang at strategic locations along the edge of the small building. The moonlight turns Lana's skin to alabaster cream. I so badly want to lick every inch of her. I want to spread her out across the pillows and taste her delightful body and her very essence as I spread her slender legs wide. I know my eyes must be snapping with the suppressed passion which I hold in check so ridgedly. Her eyes meet mine again and the breath hitches in her throat.

She takes a shuddering breath and seems to gather gumption as she asks, 'Why do you look at me like that?'

I smirk and drop my eyes momentarily before raising them to hers once again. I decide on brutal honesty ... I wish to see her reaction . 'I want you, Lana. I want every part of you. I want to devour you.' I say softly, the words hanging like a gauntlet between us as I see fresh colour flood her high cheek bones.

She licks her lips nervously before flooring me with her next words. 'Show me.' She whispers, her voice breaking on the last word.

I don't move. I eye her throughly though, my gaze eating her softly supple flesh with a scorching visual eye fuck. She stops breathing as I slowly rise to my knees beside her. I lean down my eyes holding hers prisoner.

I wish to see all her reactions.

She must not shut her eyes.

I touch my lips to hers gently at first before suddenly gripping her chin harshly and thrusting my tongue into her warm wet mouth. She tastes sublimely delicious and I growl softly as she kisses me back with growing knowledge. She is a quick learner, I am pleased. Her lips give beneath mine and I dominate her throughly. She must bend to my will and she does. A breathless whimper leaves her as I leave her mouth and nip hard at her lower lip.

I arch my brow in question. 'Are you sure?' I ask, this one time only.

She nods but I shake my head, I wish to hear her say it. She looks confused and gazes at me slightly unfocused and a lot turned on.

'Say it, Lana.' I demand. 'Do you want me to fuck you.' I ask wickedly, as I can actually feel her intense embarrassment at my crass and dirty word. I love it and press my advantage without remorse.

She nods again but it isn't what I want. I want her surrender in every way imaginable.

'Say it...repeat after me...' I order as my eyes flicker between her eyes and lips alternately.

'I...' I say.

'I..' she says her voice breathless.

'Want...' I say.

'Want...' she repeats her voice becoming slightly throaty with passion.

'You to...' I say with glee.

'You to...' she parrots.

I grin slightly my eyes dancing with humor and desire as I say with relish. 'Fuck me, Lex.'

She hesitates so I tighten my hold on her chin lifting her face to mine. 'Say it.' I demand again. She tries to break eye contact but can't as her lips form the words I want to hear coming out of her moist lips. 'F. .fuck me, Lex.' She repeats, her voice caressing my name deliciously.

I don't react I simply stare at her as I reach down to kiss her with complete abandon. No hold barred. Our tongues tangle and she cries out against my lips in desire as my free hand slides up to her breast, plucking the hard bud of her nipple through the thin material. Her body is so tightly strung I want to make her come before dinner.

I hover over her as I push her backwards into the soft, soft cushions. Her long hair fans out creating a dark halo around her perfect oval face. Her lips are parted and she is panting. The hand that was holding her chin slides down to lightly clamp her silky neck effectively holding her down and at my mercy. She realises this and instead of the fear I half expect she archs her hips into my thigh which touches her. I mutter a curse as all the carefully harnessed lust I feel seeps through my body. This girl was made for me and me alone, I just know it.

I roll out to her, my weight fully upon her for the first time. I am slightly lower than her so that my stomach comes into contact with the apex of her thighs. I rub myself against her and grin in triumph as she rolls her hips against me all instinct and natural guile. A surge of wetness soaks through my shirt and I stop to part our bodies. Lana's cheeks are perpetually pink as she realises that I am about to look at her most private place. I don't rush for her benifit, I slowly peel her dress upwards revealing shapely thighs and a black lace panty. I glance up and smile slightly into her troubled eyes as I whisper. ' I want to see every part of you Lana, every single fucking inch.' The swear word makes her eyes widen as she has never heard me curse before. She will soon find out that I don't curse in normal everyday situations, but in the bedroom my mouth is fucking filthy.

Another surge of wetness onto her lace panty is my answer as I wonder silently if she will find my tendency to talk dirty a turn on.

Obviously she does.

I carefully slide my fingers along the edge of the lace guarding her pussy. I inhale deeply as I Iower my face further towards that tempting wetness. 'Lex...I...' she says shyly her hands trying to stop my decent. I ignore her and lick the wet lace directly over her pulsing sex. I rub my nose along her slit and hear her breathy cry as she archs helplessly into my face. My fingers follow suit and rub the wet material teasingly.

'Do you like that, Lana?' I ask innocently knowing my next words will embarrass her terribly. 'Shall I lick your wet pussy?' I grip the black lace and pull it down over her hips and love her squeak of surprise as her legs clamp closed tightly. I take the scrap of fabric down her legs and toss it away, my hands stroking her thighs open lightly. The calming strokes make her relax and I rejoice knowing that soon I will teach her to open her thighs gladly whenever the mood takes me...which will be often.

Her sex is nicely trimmed and I smirk at that, innocent Lana trimming her pussy for a date with me? How good could it get? I stick out my tongue and lock my eyes with hers, holding her gaze captive as I lick her folds with broad tongue strokes across the delicate flesh. She cries out and aches upwards into my mouth. I open wide and suck her flesh into my mouth her taste is sublime.

'Aahh Lex...' Lana whimpers as she grips the pillows beneath her for support. Her thighs fall open as I continue to lick her folds. I suck her clitoris into my mouth and lave it repeatedly loving the wetness that trickles out of her sex. I insert a single finger and groan at the tightness of her body. I thrust in and out before adding another finger. She moans and cries out again as her hips try to thrust into my questing fingers and mouth. Those sexy high heels are soon over my shoulders with careless abandon just where I wanted them.

I push inside her until I feel her virgin barrier and I pause before thrusting harder and harder against the skin that guards her most intimate place as my other hand joins the other looking for a spot of flesh with in her body, soon she is impaled on four fingers as I stretch her sex deliciously. She cries my name out repeatedly and I grin against her flesh. The sound of my name on her lips makes warmth spread through my whole being.

I rub the spot within her until she clamps her thighs together and whispers. 'Lex stop. Please.' She is scared because I have heard it feels like you are about to wet your self the first time you orgasm from your g-spot. I hush her and kiss her thigh as my fingers work faster and faster. Her body shakes and then bows upwards as a gush of liquid spurts from her beautiful body drenching my hands and face. As she shudders over and over I thrust my fingers through her heymen, covering the pain with sheer unadulterated pleasure. She doesn't even notice that I have taken her innocence. Lana Lang is mine now and I will be damnned if I will let her go.

I stop thrusting into her depths and kiss her thighs softly as I push upwards to her face. She is blissed out and limp as I kiss her. My lips taste of her essence and I love that she can taste herself on me. She kisses me slowly and deep and I settle fully clothed between those beautiful thighs. My cock is pulsing miserably as I deny myself release. I want her to enjoy each moment between us with unhurried passion. I can wait to sink into her sweet depths.

'Lana. ' I say softly as I lick at her lower lip hungrily. 'Shall we have dinner?' I ask casually as if I haven't just been eating her for starters.

She nods bemused and more than slightly shy and she tries to sit up, pulling her skirt down too. As she does she sees the tiny drops of blood on her thighs. 'Did you. ..?' She asks losing words and flapping hands in a sweet flustered manner.

I bend and press a kiss onto her lips as I reply. 'You are no longer a virgin. My fingers took care of that.' I wriggle my long fingers before her face and watch in amusement as she blushes a deep red this time.

'Let's have dinner now. ' I say as I sit up and press a hidden button below the edge of the low eastern style table before us.

Lana looks curious now as she asks; 'Where they just waiting for us?'

I look at her deadly serious. 'My staff always have to wait for a direct order from me before they act. It's the way we Luthors do business and pleasure.'

Lana nods slowly as her mind wraps around the idea of silent obedient staff. I smile at her kindly as I brush to my knuckles across a satiny cheek. Her long dark eye lashes flutter downward at the caress before opening to stare at me in wonder. There was no regret in her. I felt happier than I could remember feeling for a very many years.

The waiters brought a five course meal to us served on silver platters in true eastern style with small bowls for us to serve ourselves. Lana and I dish up and eat in comfortable silence, her eyes were constantly drawn to the view beyond and me.

'Do you like it?' I find myself asking around a mouthful of tender chicken, I lift another bite, which I offer to her. She laughs with carefree abandon before accepting and taking the mouthful carefully. I watch and I know my eyes darken at the sight of those lips closing around my...fork.

The air around us is alive with static and it's pleasurable light flickers between us through the evening in bursts of bright orange and red, the colours of passion.

I learn that Lana is far from being only a pretty face, she is smart and savvy and very quick to gasp an idea and run with it. In short she is my kind of woman. I cannot refer to her as a girl any longer for it is glaringly obvious that she is anything but. She is sensual and beautiful and as lovely inside as she is on the outside.

She beguiles me.

I find myself besotted like a fool as I count the many different hues of green and brown and gold within her wide eyes. Their twinkling depths echoing the passion I can feel calling us to completion. I want her now, right now. But I bide my time just as I have for two years. She will be mine as surely as the moon will fall and the sun will rise tomorrow.

We talk and I find myself hanging on each word. She had been hurt by Clark and I hate the self doubt I see in her eyes as she mentions his name. I will wipe it all away I vow to myself.

I have always desired someone in my life whom I could love completely, holding none of myself back. I have never found such a person until now, in the sixteen year old woman beside me.

She hesitantly offers me a taste of her own food and I accept, my eyes intensely locked into the depths of hers and I know I disconcert her. She loves it. Beaming at me in jest as she playfully wipes my mouth before kissing me uncertainly.

I want her to come to me willingly, so I resist the urge to take her completely tonight.

There will be other dates, and now it will not hurt her the first time we are joined. I fucking love it. After we finish eating and Lana says she cannot eat another bite I wipe her mouth with my finger before licking the small morsel off of my finger tip with teasing abandon.

'Where should we go for our next date?' I ask.

Lana freezes and blushes. 'You want to see me again?' She seems shocked and happy.

I look at her incredulously. 'Of course I do.' I say in earnest. 'And I won't be late or not show.' I joke.

'Can we just hang out in Smallville? ' she asks eyes dipping before mine shyly.

I arch my brow in surprise. 'But everyone will see us.' I say...asking. Mocking.

'So?' She shrugs. 'I am not ashamed to be dating you...I mean...If that is what we are doing?'

I laugh out loud at her expression. I don't laugh often but she makes me feel light and carefree.

'Yes we are dating.' I answer. 'That is if you want to date the infamous Lex Luthor? '

She blushes and grins at me. ' I think I already am.'

We finish our island dinner and talk long into the night. It is 2 am before I drop her at her front door with a somewhat caste kiss. I can wait until the next night, when I would finally have Lana as mine.

A/N; Please review! It really does help with the incentive to write. Thank you. Let me know if you want the third and final installment of this three shot and what you would like go see happen between Lex and Lana.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** thank you to all the people who reviewed this story of mine. As I said before, for some reason these reviews mean so much to me as opposed to the more prolific reviews I receive for my stories in the Twilight fandom. Because the Smallville fandom is all but dead, the love you show me is doubly precious. Thank you for taking the time to let me know that you love Lex and Lana as much as I do! Now on with their second date.

**Warnings**: Detailed sex and language. (**_Raunchy warning!_**)

**Chapter three.**

The following day I find myself filled with a strange bout of optimism. Something I haven't suffered from for a long time. It is a waste of energy, as my father would tell me, for we make our own destiny as Luthors and have no need of optimism nor pessimism. We decree success as our finish line.

But I find myself inspired by a pair of bright hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.

I feel as though life might actually be worth living today.

For today, I date Lana Lang in plain sight of everyone who cares to notice.

I am to meet her at the Talon and then escort her to dinner at the mansion. I almost want to cancel all my meetings for the day, but of course I don't. That would be rash and I am never rash nor impetuous. I treat everything in life as if it were a high stakes chess game.

And Lana Lang is undoubtedly the queen of this particular game which I am going to win come hell, high water, or the devil himself. Which I would like to see, because I often think that this is all a farce and I am actually the devil in disguise. I smirk at that thought as I rifle through the papers upon my desk.

I drink a sip of water and lick away a small drop off my lower lip, it makes me think of the utterly sublime taste of Lana. A wicked smile rests on my face as I think that she tastes better than any bouquet I have in my cellars, which by the way are very extensive. In fact I venture that I would rather eat her limb by silky limb again tonight, abet far more thoroughly, than eat or drink anything else ever again.

Stupid and romantic thoughts dance through my mind and I shake my head at my own foolishness. Love makes me weak, my father tells me, but strangely I have never felt stronger.

The hours drag by and finally it is time to leave my home and go to get Lana. A sense of deep excitement prevails through my body as I shrug on a fresh shirt, my body is still damp from the shower and the silk material clings to my skin. I am once again understated elegance. My black trousers and white shirt classic and very me. I do up the buttons slowly thinking of those slender hands I wish to coax into undoing the same buttons later tonight.

My cock twitches at the mere thought of her. I am ready to burst.

I gaze for a moment in to the mirror above my dresser, my piercing light blue eyes are alive with lust and passion. I run a hand over my bald head and smirk at myself, I once looked on the lack of hair as a curse, now I see it as what defines me as the man I am. I know I am handsome, I mean fuck, we are not known for our modesty as Luthors, so why should I lie?

I know Lana likes me, it is there in every glance of her eyes and every touch of those delicate fingers.

But I want her to love me. I want to own her completely, every sweet inch of that silky flesh.

I leave the castle and drive my Ferrari towards Smallville, it's a flashy car and even though I know that she is unimpressed by such things I want to show her how I live and how she too can live by my side. I want to spoil her rotten and give her anything her heart desires.

Arriving in the street before the Talon creates a stir as always. This small town will never cease to stare at me and I am okay with that.

I get out and walk slowly towards the Talon, early evening customers flood the place and the noise level is high.

I see Lana immediately. She is with Clark, Chloe and Pete Ross. They are talking as if nothing has happened. They probably fool themselves into thinking that after one date I am tired of Lana. I can't wait to wake them up from their dream. I will never tire of her. Every touch and every glance is better than the last and she feeds my addiction each second we are together.

I smile as I round the corner and she catches sight of me. Her wide eyes widen further and a slow smile spreads across her oval face. Her shimmering lips part and she is like a work of fine art, beautiful,heavenly and priceless. She grins at me and I take my cue from her, reaching her side I greet everyone before leaning in to kiss her cheek with familiarity. A becoming flush of colour touches her cheeks and I eat her with my eyes.

'Hey. Sorry I'm a bit late, I was held up on a conference call that lasted hours.' I say to her.

I then turn my attention to the others with a faux friendly smile pasted on my face as my insides roll around in delight at the shock on their faces. Pete shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another. He hates me I know.

'I take it that the date went well.' Chloe quips with a smile and wary eyes.

I smirk and eye her with a naughty expression in my eyes as I fake whisper. 'Rumor has it that I am a pretty decent date, Miss Sullivan.' I joke.

Clarks face is tense and his shoulders stiff as he tries to ignore my close proximity to Lana, we are still touching, my body held along hers casually. She doesn't withdraw, or pull away she simply smiles and looks at me with humor in her eyes.

Fuck I love this woman.

Chloe blushes slightly and I realise somewhat belatedly that she might just be slightly attracted to my particular brand of charm. Inwardly I shrug, it doesn't matter as I have no interest in her.

I don't date blonds.

Pete excuses him self from us, looking ill. He obviously doesn't like me dating Lana any more than everyone else.

'Shall we go?' I ask Lana my eyes intensely fixed on her lovely face, ignoring the minions.

'Where to tonight?' Clark asks sarcasm heavy in his voice as he crosses his arms across his chest as if to ward off an attack.

Lana leans into me slightly, enough for them to notice and smiles sweetly at her ex flame. 'We are just having dinner at the mansion. Last night was amazing, but we decided to stick close to home tonight.' She says her voice almost but not quite edged with sarcasm. I am surprised but delight. Lana has so many hidden depths I am constantly amazed by her.

Chloe eyes us and asks, 'Where was the mystery date last night?'

I smile at her but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. 'We had a romantic dinner on my private Island.' I say blandly.

'It was amazing. ' Lana enthuses as her small hand strokes my sleeve absentmindedly. I cover her hand with mine and relish the shudder of desire that shakes her at the contact.

Game on.

I watch as Clark and Chloe's eyes zero in on our casual touch their eyes burning with curiosity.

I smirk. I fucking love this.

'Let me just go and finish up for the night and hand over to Milly. ' Lana says smiling at me widely. Her eyes glow like twin emeralds tonight, they mesmerise me.

I am shocked when she leans in and kisses my cheek lightly before walking away to do as she had said. I lift a hand and stroke the area where her lips touched me thoughtfully and stare after the young temptress, only to look up and find both of our friends faces filled with shock and speculation.

It really does make me happy.

I tilt my head to one side and dare them silently to ask what they want to, even if they are too chicken, which I know they will be.

I am disappointed as they both drop their eyes and start an innane conversation about the Torch.

Lana reappears a few minutes later and she slides her hand into mine fully. 'Shall we go?' She asks as she looks up at me eagerly.

We leave still holding hands as we say goodbye, forgetting them as soon as our backs are turned. But I can feel the weight of their stares on our departing figures.

Lana begins to laugh as she spies the Ferrari and I pretend to be offended before offering her a small smile at her private joke.

'What?' I ask as I release her hand and slide the door up for her, it opens vertically and is designed for maximime wow factor.

'A Ferrari, Lex?' She smiles. ' I am already impressed you know...with you.'

I laugh as I close the door and walk around to the drivers side. Only Lana Lang would find this funny. Damn her for being such a refreshing change and making me more sappy over her than I was already.

I slide into my seat beside her and eye her with amusement. 'You are?' I smirk. Fishing.

She blushes delightfully and glances out the windows in order to break eye contact with me. 'Yes, very much.' she whispers, blushing brightly at being forced to admit it out loud.

I start the powerful engine and maneuver the car back onto the road out of the close parallel parking with ease. I love watching her slender fingers play with the bracelet which adorns her right wrist. Every movement of hers is poetry.

I admire her long beautifully manicured nails and long fingers, I imagine them wrapped around my cock while she blows me and I feel an instantaneous reaction within my body. Holy fuck I want this woman, now.

Soon, very soon, I tell myself.

The drive to the mansion is fast and I handle the car with a knowledge and talent that comes from driving over powered, over priced super cars since I got my license and if I am honest before that. I see Lana look at me several times, her face is a curious mixture of lust and admiration.

Arriving at the castle, I park easily and climb out to help Lana exit the rather difficult confines of the vehicle. As I swing the door open I see her eyes fixed onto my face, I wonder what she is thinking but cannot decipher it. I give her a crooked smirk and see her inhale sharply.

The night is warm and gently scented air caresses our faces as I grasp my sirens fingers, our fingers touch and then entertwine fully a moment later as we walk inside. My Butler and several body guards stand attention along the lobby. Their well trained faces show not one ounce of shock as I saunter in with my very young, very well known girlfriend. She has been here many times before with Nell and alone, but never holding my hand so casually.

Lana smiles at all of them in greeting. Her face genuinely friendly as she even greets the maid who brings our drinks tray. She would make a fabulous Mrs. Luthor I decide as I watch her over the edge of my usual glass of brandy.

She tucks one side of her hair behind an ear as she smiles at me somewhat nervously.

I can sense her desire to be here with me as well as her edginess. She is scared and rightfully so, for she is right if she thinks I am dying to take advantage of this delightful situation.

I have tasted her once and now I desire more. So much more. I know thanks to my over eager fingers last night, that it won't hurt her when I enter her tight little body for the first time. That pain always spoils a woman's first time and yet Lana will never know that kind of pain thanks to my ocean of knowledge concerning her fair sex.

I want to teach her everything I know. I want to make her mine in every way at conceivable. I wish to spoil her for any other man.

I am a eclectic mix of tender, wild, passionate and a bit twisted. I sincerely doubt if Clark Kent could ever match up.

I am still staring at her beautiful face with hungry eyes while sipping the superlative brandy within my glass with slow thoughtful mouthfuls. My intense gaze dips down over her emerald top, which hugs her small breasts which are encased in a wonderbra by the looks of it. The top is tight over her bust but flows to a loose waist. Her trousers are black and tailored, they exaggerate those long, slender legs to perfection. Her shoes are once again high heels, this time they match her top and are emerald green, a surprising choice, but so lovely.

My eyes lazily travel back up her body before locking with her amused and questioning wide eyes. I grin suddenly as our eyes meet, a good dose of powerfully energised lust surges through my body and the smiles dies on my face.

'Do I pass?' Lana asks playfully, tilting her beautifully shaped head to one side as she regards me.

I don't bother to deny my scrutiny, it was deliberately obvious anyhow. 'Undoubtedly. ' I reply.

At that moment dinner is served and I rise to usher my lovely dinner partner into the massive dining room. I rest my hand on her lower back in a light, guiding caress and I cannot contain the shiver of excitement that surges through me as Lana leans back slightly into my hand.

Once we are seated dinner is served and it's a four course master piece worthy of a fine restaurant. My chef has outdone himself, Lana sends her compliments to the chef by way of my server. I raise an eye brow and watch in amusement as she bemuses the poor man,who stumbles for the first time in seven years of service, in his rush to do her bidding.

Lana turns to me questioningly as I grin at the spectacle before me. 'You, Lana Lang, are an amazing woman.' I say and watch in delight as her cheeks flush with colour. 'You even bewitch the butlers and maids. Soon I shall have all the help tripping to do your bidding. ' I tease.

Lana is shyness and wide eyed embarrassment.

I get up and hold out my hand to her, my eyes intensely fixed onto hers. I feel like I am drowning in those hazel depths of swirling greens and browns.

I lead her back into my study, the fire is now crackling in the grate and the lights are turned down.

'Does Nell know where you are tonight, Lana? ' I ask as I stop and turn to face her.

She nods a small smile playing around the edges of her lips.

'She tried to act like she was worried when I told her I was seeing you, but I could tell she was thrilled. She didn't even ask me what time I would be home.'

I dont reply except for my trade mark crooked smirk as I stare into her eyes deliberately to disconcerting my young prey. It works; she looks at me in question as her lips part to emit short and fast breaths of nervous excitement. I can see her nipples harden against the fabric of her top and I watch closely as I reach out to run a single finger along the edge of her bodice. Lana suddenly licks her dry lips and I follow the movement with my eyes. I know they must be as glacially unreadable as usual and I love how it makes the young woman before me suddenly unsure and out of her depth.

Without words I pull her towards me and she crashes directly against my chest. Her arms slid around my neck of their own violation and we stare at each other deeply before we kiss. I groan as her plump lips part for me, wet satin and succulent velvet. I push my tongue into her mouth deeply and enjoy her reaction; she whimpers and her hips thrust against me mindlessly. I let my hands wonder where they will and find both my hands cupping and caressing her breasts. They are a perfect handful.

I need more of her.

One hand leaves her pretty little breasts and slides upwards into her thick silky hair, moulding her delicate scull with my fingers and crushing her mouth more tightly against mine. A shudder shimmers through her body and she clings to me tighter still. I release her mouth only to smile at the breathless sound of my name on her lips.

'Oh god, Lex.' She whimpers and that sound makes my cock throb and twitch in need.

I kiss and suck the fragrant skin of her neck as I travel downwards slowly but surely. I bend her backwards until she is over my arm and her breasts are face level. I take one hard, pointed nipple into my mouth directly through her top and bra. I suck deeply and Lana cries out once again, more loudly this time. Somewhat desperately I lift her top as I straighten her until she is standing upright, dazed and disorientated, her hair a wanton cloud around her face and body, her face flushed and her moist lips parted to emit fitful breaths. My hands grip the thin material and pull it upwards as I stare at the slowly revealed perfection that is Lana Lang.

Her bra is black satin and lace and is built for allure rather than any control. It is push up in style but so flimsy I can see her hard nipples easily through the lace. My eyes bore into hers mercilessly and she stares back, our look so heated and filled with passion it scorches my very skin.

I slowly reach out and slide the thin straps of the bra down her arms, caressing the skin as I go. She shivers voluptuously at my touch, her cheeks becoming more flushed by the moment because she knows I want to see it all.

Every last inch. I want to taste every part of her and claim it all as mine.

And it shows in my eyes which I am sure were filled with fire instead of ice tonight. Because Lana had always awoken a passion within me which was hard to control.

Her arms fall to her sides as the bra straps reach her elbows, as she allows me to pull the garment off of her breasts. I know my face is expressionless as I gaze on her perfection, inside I seeth with lust. A small smile touches my lips for a moment as I pull the cups off of her chest and see her pretty little breasts naked for the first time.

And they are pretty. Like everything about the lovely girl/woman before me, they are perfection.

I pull her towards the fire then, silently leading her to the soft, soft carpet before it. Unexpectedly I sit down on it and beckon my siren to join me. Half naked as she is, she is all shyness and modesty.

I fucking love it.

As soon as she lowers her self half way I grab her and pull her forwards until she is straddling me. My throbbing cock presses against her heated center and she whimpers and then moans. I grit my teeth to stop the cry I want to make. But it is not enough, it's never enough. I want her naked around me, over me, against me. I want everything she has to give. I want to be sheathed in her tight little body so deeply that we are joined for all eternity.

Her naked breasts are pressed against my chest as I grip her head once again and eat her luscious lips.

'Undo my shirt, Lana.' I order against her lips.

She hesitates for a moment before obeying. Her slender fingers fumbling with the same buttons I dreamt of her opening earlier tonight. I watch her closely and she concentrates on her task. At last it is open, and I shrug out of the white material easily. I am proud of my body, lightly muscled and nicely sculptured it is built from many kick boxing sessions in my gym and street fighting as a hobby.

She stares and her breathing becomes likes what she sees undoubtedly. I smirk as I pull her bra off completely, making a slow seduction out of the small act. As soon as it falls away I pull her silky body against my hard one. Our lips meet simultaneously, eating, devouring, deeply savouring. It's fucking sublime. She is learning fast and her kissing skills are already nearly a match for mine.

I can't wait to see the passionate creature I will turn her into.

I thrust upwards against her heated pussy, through the material that separates us. The hard tips of her pretty breasts rub against my chest and I groan in fucking delight her small hands caress my jaw before sliding onto my head, I am surprised as I had thought she would shy away from touching me there.

But her fingers are curious and unashamed as the caress each bump and ridge along my scalp, her long nails grazing my skin delectably.

I roll her over then and lie between her slender thighs. I circle my hips against hers slowly and then end with an upward thrust which makes her release my lips and arch upwards in abandoned delight. My hands grip her waist and hold her captive as slide myself downwards.

I part her trousers and pull them off come tell in one smooth motion. Her panty soon follows leaving her bare and so fucking delicious I could eat her.

I roll back over and pull her with me until she is straddling my chest, naked.

'Lex, I...I can't do this. What...?' She stammers and I don't reply at all. I place my hands on her ass and urge her upwards towards my face. Her face flames with embarrassment and I stick out my tongue and lick her slick slit throughly. Her hips thrust against my face without her realising it, until she is riding my face. She tastes sublime and I eat her with zealous attention to detail. I lick and suck each fold before finding her bundle of nerves and flicking it with the tip of my tongue.

She is all breathy cries and incoherent ramblings. She repeats my name again and again as her delicate hips thrust against my tongue with reckless abandon. With my hands I push her thighs wide open, until she is totally exposed to me. I lick my way into her opening and concentrate on that small patch of skin within her that makes mind blowing organs happen. Her g-spot.

'Oh god. ' she whimpers as I thrust my tongue faster and faster and suddenly she freezes, her body going ridged as her inner muscles clutch my tongue tightly. Liquid gushes into my mouth and over my face and I drink it down like the finest wine. Sublime, delicous and decadent.

Without pause I lift her off my face and roll her over onto her back while swiftly taking off my trousers. Soon my hard cock is probing her slick depths and I ease inside her for the first time. She feels like heaven, even better than I thought she would. Wet, hot, tight and addictive.

Lana, my Lana.

I kiss her deeply and I love knowing she can taste herself on my mouth and tongue. Lana kisses me with passion, her sex still pulsing around me as I hold myself in check. Her tight warmth is threatening to make me come way too soon.

I tilt her hips slightly with a thigh wedged beneath her ass and I begin to fucking her slow and deep, each thrust a calculated move, ending with that slight uplift at the end. She gasps and her head is thrown back as she meets each of my thrusts evenly. We are sweating and writhing and moving together our needs the same.

'You are so tight my sweet Lana. ' I mutter as I gaze down at her. Her eyes flicker open, the fire light reflected in their luminescent deoths and she is immediately held captive by my intense gaze. Her cheeks are still flushed with becoming colour and I think I have never seen anything more beautiful as Lana about to come on my dick.

Lana's hands frame my face, stroking my cheeks and then my mouth sensually as her hips meet my thrusts. My hands grasp her hips as I lift her higher onto me. 'Come for me.' I instruct her fucking her harder and faster than before. Her eyes flutter and then roll backwards into her head as my hips rock between her legs repeatedly. Her sex tightens almost unbearably before shuddering around my cock. I come then with a cry if my own, as I am shaken by the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. It ebbs and flows through me and , binding me to the girl I am with. Emotions flood me, foreign emotions that I have never felt for any woman.

The heat from the fire licks over our wet skin with pleasurable warmth as I leisurely kiss the beauty beneath me. She holds me tightly against her as she returns the kiss with favour. We are still joined together and I don't think I have ever been happier. I want to stay inside her.

'Lex, that was amazing.' She whispers against my lips quietly, and then seductively in my ear, 'I want more.'

I can't stop the grin that is on my face in a split second as I bite her neck.

'So do I.' I reply.

Our voices are husky with spent passion and the need for more, more, so much more.

I pull out of her body with reluctance and pull her into my arms. Lana comes easily into my embrace and fits snugly there as if she were meant to be here in my arms.

Her skin scorches mine and I am still hungry for her. Ravenous in fact.

She raises her head and stares at me as she shyly traces a line with her finger across my lower lip. Her wide eyes become lustful as she continues to stare.

I raise my eyebrows in silent question as I stroke her long silky dark hair back from her face.

With a mischievous smirk that almost matches mine, the siren presses a kiss to my chest and then another and another, her hands follow her caressing lips and stroke my skin in their wake. I feel my stomach flutter and the muscles tense as the innocent girl besides me decides to play wanton with me.

I don't object.

Fuck who would?

Lana reaches my stomach now and her tongue snakes out to lick my skin, just as I did hers.

My hands tangle in her hair as I stroke but don't urge her on, I wish to see how far she will take this exploration of hers.

She kisses each defined abdominal muscle in turn before glancing up at me uncertainly to gauge my reaction. I know my eyes must be glittering with suppressed longing which seems to satisfy her. Her hand strokes and then grips my cock, which is already hard again, she stops and watches her own hand fascinated. I watch her and as I do my own arousal becomes a painful thing. I want her to wrap those plump lips around my cock and I want to push into her mouth as far as she will let me.

But I wait patiently.

She doesn't disappoint me. She moves down further and then looking up with those big doe eyes she takes me inside her mouth delicately, experimentally. I force myself to remain still when all I want to do is thrust. The feel of her soft lips around my dick is fucking wonderful.

I believe she needs instruction and besides that I find it pleasurable to order her around. So I say, my voice surprisingly firm; 'Suck. '

She does and my hips arch upward into her mouth without rational thought. Fuuck me.

I am in for it once this girl gets the hang of this.

Such sweet fucking torture.

Because my cock isn't small she picks up the slack with her tiny hands wrapped around the base as her head bobs up and down. I am barely controlled passion and painful lust, I want to fuck her mouth but I rein myself in.

After all, I think with satisfaction, she isn't a whore, she is my future wife.

I feel my control slipping with every small tug of her mouth and I have to warn her to move.

'Lana, ' I growl. 'Move.'

She shakes her head slightly and sucks harder. 'Lana,' I say. 'Move or swallow.' I am blunt honesty and still she doesn't move.

She releases my throbbing dick for only long enough to whisper. 'I want to taste you.'

Well, fuck who was I to deny her? Her beautiful eyes gaze into mine all shyness gone in the face of dangerous passion, I know mine must glitter with lust and barely reined in passion as they meet hers directly. My fingers tangle and tug, guiding her head along my shaft as I give in and let her have her way. I lift my hips slightly and go deeper down her throat, the feeling is indescribable and I know I am going to come in seconds. She is a natural and I am fucking grateful.

I watch closely as her luscious mouth moves up and down my cock. The sight alone is enough to seriously dent my famous Luthor self so control. I cannot help myself so I thrust into her waiting mouth and I am surprised by her moan of pleasure, I realise then that she is getting off by doing this to me. Seeing me lose my shit is getting her hot and probably wet.

Soon I cannot keep it in any longer and I come with enough force to make stars burst behind my eyelids.

I watch through slitted eyes as Lana swallows my very essence, it is the single most erotic thing I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing. And that is saying a lot, considering some of the places I had hung out during my wild years in Metropolis. Tremors rock me to my very core and I cry out as she continues to suck with slowly sensuous glee.

'Come here.' I growl as I lift her bodily up to my lips. I can taste my own come on her lips and it tastes wonderful mixed with her unique taste.

It tastes of sex and of us. Our mingled flavours makes me harden again at the idea of anything of mine being mixed with Lana's. Hot damn this little girl is going to be the death of me.

She grins against my lips as she says; 'I have never done that before.'

I know she is being truthful, for while she is incredibly talented, I am experienced enough to see the signs of innocence and she has it in spades.

'I know. ' I reply before kissing her senseless.

We come up gasping for air and just lie the our foreheads touching as our breathing returns to normal. I am contented happiness and lustful slumbering desire in her arms.

I am happy.

I want her permanently.

'Are you staying? ' I ask cautiously. 'The night I mean.'

Lana pulls back to look at me. Her eyes filed with an undefined emotion, that I am too fearful to name just yet. I am vulnerable where this woman is concerned and I don't like it although I do like the freedom she brings me.

She bites her lower lip and worries it with her teeth a small smile lifting a single side of her full lips. 'I'd love to.' She says at last and I inwardly sigh in relief.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the side of her face before whispering in her ear. 'Lex and Lana - who would have thought? '

She giggles before hugging me back forcefully. 'I did. A few times.' She admits.

I pull back and look at her mock severity in my eyes. 'And you never shared your thoughts? '

She strokes my face and then kisses me slowly and with aching tenderness before saying. 'I didn't think you were interested in me like that.'

I smirk and arch a brow at her. 'Lana, it's all I thought about since the fair when I first saw you.'

'Well, we are together now. ' she ventures grinning at me playfully. Her naked soft curves pressed into every inch of my hardness.

'Yes, we are.' I agree. 'What shall we do tomorrow?'

Lana rolls on top of me and continues to grin at me. She is a wanton angel perched upon my chest, all rumpled dark curls and heavenly face.

She is my dark angel.

'I don't care what we do, Lex, as long as I am with you. Nothing else matters.'

THE END.

A/N; I am going to take a vote on who wants more dates and what you would like for Lex to teach Lana? Lol. I wanted their first time to be relatively normal due to Lex actually loving Lana. So please review, it really does help with the incentive to write and send me your wish lists. Please review if you enjoyed reading this, it really and truly does help with incentive to write more. Thank you all.


End file.
